The Volunteer (Old Republic Interlude 2)
by MikeRayburn2481
Summary: Swoop bike champion Miko Barasa and his wife Tresu discuss their future in a galaxy at war. This story takes place just after Old Republic Book 2: Shatterpoint at Yag'Dhul


**The Volunteer (Interlude #2)**

Miko Barasa had his infant daughter on his bare chest as he lay in bed, the large vid screen on one of the all-day news stations in the background. The one year old had only his light human skin color. Her purple eyes, light green hair, and million credit smile were all her mother, Miko's mirialan wife Tresu. A wife, who, just walked into the master cabin of Miko's team transport frigate. They were currently on their way to Malastare to compete in the professional swoop bike race being held there in three days. Miko had won there last season and was looking forward to running the part jungle, part city circuit.

"Dez wants you to run the sims again before we get there," she said with a knowing smile as she laid down beside him and held out a finger for Amara to take hold of.

"Dez can run the sims himself, and give me his track insights before we run".

She guffawed next to him, "he wouldn't make it through turn two".

"You give him too much credit", he said without pausing the funny faces he was making at a giggling Amara.

A moment he did quit making faces at his daughter as the screen changed in the background to one of carnage. He passed Amara to his wife who accepted him happily and sat up in bed, turning up the volume as he did.

The two anchors had gone to a field reporter, a very pretty pantoran in typical embedded journalist gear. She was standing on a desert like planet in the middle of some rubble. The volume went up just as she was saying, "that's right Owen, I'm here on Yag'Dhul, the planet that sits at the intersection of the two busiest trade routes in the galaxy, standing in the middle of the partially destroyed city, Dodecapolis, the capital of the Givin Domain. Looking at the destruction around me you wouldn't be faulted for wondering why the Givin behind me seem so joyous. But I can tell you it's because they feel they have secured a monumental victory here today."

The reporter began walking as her droid cam flew up and panned out to show Republic troopers milling about the city. "It began when the Republic Intel Service, working with the Jedi, deduced that an Imperial fleet heading to _ was a diversion, a ghost fleet as they're known in military parlance. With that knowledge they gambled that a small patrol flying parallel to Yag'Dhul would make a quick turn towards this incredibly important system. Led by Grand Master Satele Shan, and accompanied by two of the Order's most powerful Knights and a small contingent of Republican Special Forces, the Republic used their own ghost fleet to set an ambush for Imperial forces here."

The screen cut back to the two handsome anchors. "Incredible Sarusa. And I understand that we at Holonews Service were the only one's to get a glimpse of this pivotal battle, thanks to you of course".

The screen cut back to the pantoran. "Well more my trusty cam droid than me Owen, but yes, HNS was the only news service here when the battle erupted in the city. Even though it happened yesterday it took us that long to get permission to show the holo, but now that we have secured it, this will be the first time anyone but me has seen it".

"Fascinating," the human anchor said with all the melodrama he could muster.

"Without further delay, here is the recently obtained footage of the Battle of Yag'Dhul, brought to you by HNS and Czerka Corporation".

The vid screen went black and Miko sat up even more, completely fixated on what was to come next. The video was remarkable. The cam droid seemed to float along and above the side of a speederway, following a tall, blonde haired Jedi Knight as he ran, jumped, and spun his way through dozens and dozens of Imperials, all the while rallying his non-Jedi forces and pushing forward. The video ended with the Jedi dispatching a monstrous looking Sith warrior rather easily, in what looked like the city's central square.

The video went dark again and cut back to the embedded journalist. "Astonishing" was said from off screen.

"Yes, now my sources tell me the Jedi Knights seen in the video is named Kai-kwon Deo, but I have been unable to confirm that with the Order. As you know they are reluctant to ever identify one of their members by name so that does not mean my sources are incorrect. They also tell me he was in large part responsible for the Republic victory on Carida earlier this year. A battle that looked sure to be lost before it was almost miraculously one. We may now have a better understanding of how that miracle on Carida happened, and its leading some to wonder, is this the Republic's Saviour?"

The screen froze on an image of the Knight, leaping over an overturned speeder, brilliant blue energy blade raised high over his head. The anchor said something pithy and they went on to their next story, something about the tax burden for war orphans. But all Miko could think about was that vid. He wanted to see it again. He looked at Tresu, still laying with a now sleeping baby on her chest.

He didn't realize his mouth was open until he looked at her.

"No, you're not enlisting," she said without preamble.

"What? I wasn't going to say that" he said in false protest.

"yes you were. And the answer is no. You have a family to think of and you live dangerously enough as is".

He sat silent for a second. He was caught a little off guard at how well she could read him. "Ok, ok, so maybe I was going to say that, but look sweetie. When we're old and grey or pink, I'm not going to remember the swoop bike championships, I'm going to remember getting a celebrity deferment to avoid service in the most critical war in the Republic's history, and it will eat me alive".

She rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. He pressed. "Honey, this isn't about an adrenaline rush. I believe in this war. And I believe it's wrong that people like me get to avoid it because I can drive a swoop really well…at really high speeds," that got a smile.

She rolled back over and gestured at Amara laying between them, "if she were older I would say yes but she needs you right now. We need you right now".

"No. She'll need me later. If she was ten I wouldn't go. Force forbid something did happen to me now she wouldn't even remember me. If I were to die when she's in primary it could really affect her".

She stared at Amara some more and they both put a hand on her; Tresu on her back and Miko on her head. "I'll tell you what. How about if you get drafted again you don't apply for another deferment?"

He shook his head, "no, I'm sorry, Tresu this isn't just about doing some duty that will help me sleep at night. I believe I can make a difference!" His sudden loudness must've annoyed Amara as she reached out a hand to cover his mouth.

"You?" Tresu admonished.

"Yes me! You know how incredible I am". That got a full blown laugh.

"You would resent me forever if I say no?"

"Probably" he replied deadpan.

"Alright…I hate this", she stroked the babies light pink hair.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry, I really-"

"-no, not you. I love you, and I love that you need to do this. I hate this war for making you need to…and for bringing out you heroic side. Where's the cocky athlete I married?" She leaned over Amara and cupped his cheeks.

"He'll be back…with all new stories to be cocky about". He kissed her deeply as the baby groped their interlocked faces.


End file.
